There have been studied much for a resonant tunneling photoelectric device with a double barrier structure, applying optical characteristics of a simple structure such as a double barrier structure to a high-speed electrical characteristics of resonant tunneling. An example includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,293 which discloses a resonant tunneling diode. When light is irradiated to a surface of the resonant tunneling diode, electrons and holes are produced and accumulated. The accumulation of electrons and holes induces a voltage drop in a double barrier structure of the diode to increase. Therefore, under light illumination to the surface of the diode, the condition for a resonant tunneling is satisfied at a lower supply voltage than at which light is not irradiated to the surface of the diode. The resonant tunneling condition is controlled by illuminating light to the surface of the diode, in which both a ground state in a quantum well and a Fermi-level of a contact layer correspond to each other.